Fiction Wars
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a parody of the Star Wars saga. Just to warn you, it's not exactly what I originally had in mind, but it's what I'm going with. Information on that is inside. Rated T, may or may not change in the future.


Note: Alright. So.. I've been working on this for a long time. Trying to figure out a few things and whatnot. So, I've decided to take a different approach to this parody. Instead of going through all six movies, I've decided to focus mainly on episodes three through six as they have more memorable moments than one and two. Details of episodes one and two will be used as a prologue. It's not to say I hate one and two. But I couldn't come up with anything to add to them other than a general idea on what it should be. So, if someone wants to make a prequel telling the stories of episodes one and two, be my guest. But ask me first. I'll try to involve some elements from episode two into the story. Understand, I mean no disrespect. I'm just doing what feels right to me. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I own nothing.

**Prologue**

Velo and Nitris Oxide have teamed up, formed the Syndicate and made a Terminator army in an attempt to conquer and take over planets. They had there eyes on a planet called Dragoo.

The planet, Dragoo, was ruled by a young dragon named Spyro. Spyro called the Console Republic for help after the Syndicate made a blockade around their planet, cutting off food and water supplies. Although the Console Republic was founded by video game characters, other characters from different forms of the entertainment media were able to be a part of the Console Republic.

The Console Republic then sent two of their Good Guys, Ratchet and Jak, to negotiate with the Syndicate. Jak was Ratchet's apprentice. Jak was sent with Ratchet so Jak could understand politics more. The one thing that kept them from just axing off Velo and Oxide was the fact that the Good Guys are keepers of the peace, not solders.

As Ratchet and Jak arrived, they were soon turned on and they had to escape. When they got to the planet, Dragoo, they ran into a cheetah named Hunter. Hunter led them to his tribe, but his tribe was not so kind to outsiders.

Ratchet and Jak eventually got the cheetahs to trust them and they sent out to get Spyro and get to their home planet on Consolenot. With Hunter joining them, they eventually got in, got Spyro and some pilots, and left the planet.

Leaving wasn't easy. They had to get past the blockade surrounding the planet. While being fired at, then ship was hit and the experiments were sent to repair the damage. They made it through, but with only one experiment left. The name of the experiment was Stitch.

All seemed okay, until their engine was malfunctioning. They stopped at a planet called Insantooine. There they met a bandicoot named Crash and his sister Coco. Crash was a racer and a pilot. Knew all the machinery stuff he needed to. With some help from Coco of course. They were owned by a short, big headed scientist named Cortex.

What inhabited Insantooine was run by scientists and mostly inhabited by mutants.

Ratchet made a deal with Cortex that if Crash wins, he's free, if he looses, Cortex keeps his ship. He would've bet money, but sadly enough, all he had was credits. And credits don't work out where they are.

Crash entered the race and barely won against Pinstripe and several others.

After wining, Crash puts his pet, who's a Digimon named Guilmon, in the hands of his sister, Coco. And left with everyone else.

But before they left, they were confronted by a bandicoot with white eyes, black clothes with a red Z on the vest and two pink crystal swords. Ratchet pulled out his platinum relic sword and held him off as long as he could and entered the ship just in time.

The bandicoot was named Zak. Also known as Lord Triste.

Crash and Spyro got along very well. So, much so that Spyro told Crash a secret. Spyro was actually a female. This surprised Crash as nobody really knew about it. Spyro was shy at being a female with a male sounding name. But Crash assured her that they will eventually have to accept the way she is.

Once they made it to Consolenot, they met up with a senator named Specter and called to a meeting about the situation in Dragoo.

Chancellor Mario did he best to understand on what was going on. But it seemed as if he slipped on his judgement. They eventually called for his resigning.

Spyro then decided to head back to Dragoo to take it back. So, they left, with Crash sneaking on board to help.

Spyro talked with Hunter's chief, Killer, about teaming up against the Syndicate. Killer agreed and they worked out their strategy.

While Killer and the rest of the cheetahs went against the Terminator army, Spyro and the others went to capture Velo and Oxide.

They made it to the hanger to send their pilots to go against the blockade. Crash ends up in one of the ships and joins the rest of the pilots while Ratchet and Jak went against Lord Triste.

Eventually, Ratchet was killed by Lord Triste, Jak sliced Lord Triste in half, Velo and Oxide were captured, Specter became the new Chancellor, the blockade was destroyed and Crash became Jak's apprentice.

Years later, Crash and Jak meet up with Spyro again to protect her from the bounty hunters named James and Chuck.

Eventually, Crash was sent to protect Spyro while Jak went to the planet called Aquaino and discovered an army of Master Chiefs to go against the Terminator army and serve for the Console Republic.

Jak then comes face to face with James and Chuck. The bounty hunters then entered their ship to Ginosis with Jak following them.

Soon enough, Jak sent a message to Crash so he can send it to the Console Republic as the signal was not strong enough.

Once everyone played Jak's message, the Console Republic talked over whether or not to use the Master Chief army to go against the Terminator army and Crash and Spyro went to find Jak with Stitch and Guilmon.

Jak finds out his captor was Crashzilla, who betrayed the Good Guys and became a Villainous Villain. His Villain name was Lord Traurig.

Crash and Spyro eventually get captured leaving Stitch and Guilmon only to come up with a plan to save them.

Before they entered the arena, Spyro admits her love to Crash and Crash admits his love for her. As they entered the arena, they saw over a thousand figures in the stands. As they got chained up, Crashzilla or Lord Traurig appeared with Velo, Oxide and the bounty hunters appeared in the balcony.

In front of our heroes was three doors. A cover was put over the arena and made everything so dark it was hard to see. They heard doors open. As soon as they did they heard a chiming tune. What could it be?


End file.
